The Fan
by simsperson56
Summary: When a new girl named Ginger joins Sherman and Penny's class, Sherman tries to befriend her. However, Ginger soon proves to be a stalker, and now Sherman, Penny, and Mr. Peabody must try to get rid of her.
1. The New Kid

**Alright, so I present to you another Mr. Peabody and Sherman fanfic of mine, The Fan. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Monday morning. The worst time of the week. And what better way to spend that time than sit in the classroom waiting for the teacher to get to the classroom.

The other students were horsing around to kill time, while a tall blonde-haired girl stood by the doorway and kept watch.

"How was your weekend?" Penny groggily asked Sherman.

"Okay, I guess," Sherman replied. "Just a couple trips on the WABAC, that's all."

"Where'd you go?"

However, before Sherman could reply, the girl at the door turned around with a scared expression. "The teacher's coming!" she yelled.

The horseplay instantly ceased and the children scrambled to get to their seats before the teacher came into the classroom and busted all of them. The last kid was sitting down when the teacher walked into the classroom with an unfamiliar girl by her side.

She was brown-haired, with freckles on her face. She wore a blue shirt that said _There is no U in awesome, but there is a me. _She wore lime green pants and she was fairly short.

"Class, I'd like to introduce you to a new student," the teacher announced. She turned to the new student. "Come on, don't be shy."

"I'm Ginger," the girl croaked. "I came here from Buffalo."

"Very good, Ginger. Your seat is right behind Sherman," said the teacher, pointing at Sherman.

Ginger wandered over to the seat behind Sherman and sat down.

_I'm going to try to make friends with her at lunch. _Sherman thought, while the teacher started blabbing on about random math junk.

* * *

"Do you wanna ask Ginger if she wants to sit with us?" Sherman asked Penny at lunchtime.

Penny shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"Awesome!" Sherman yelled, dashing over to where Ginger was sitting, all alone.

As Sherman approached Ginger, she looked up, a small smile growing on her face.

"Do you want us to sit with you?" Sherman asked.

"Are you kidding! Yes!" Ginger squealed.

"Thanks!" said Sherman. He and Penny sat down on opposite sides of Ginger.

Ginger excitedly turned to Sherman. "So you're Sherman? The son of the famous Mr. Peabody?"

Sherman shrugged. "Yep, I guess."

"Cool!" Ginger turned to Penny, who had a slightly creeped out look on her face. "And you're his friend?"

"My name is Penny."

"So can I come to your house after school today?" Ginger asked Sherman.

Penny got even more creeped out.

"Sure!" Sherman agreed. "All I have to do is ask Mr. Peabody!"

"Um, Sherman? Are you sure-" Penny started, but was quickly cut off.

"We're gonna have so much fun!" Sherman squealed.

"Sherman, I really don't think-"

"What are we gonna do first?" Ginger questioned.

"I don't know, there's so much _to _do!"

"Sherman, please listen-"

"What is up with you?" Sherman interrupted, turning towards Penny.

Penny sighed before she began to speak. "Are you sure about this?"

"Why?" said Sherman with a distressed tone.

"You just met her today."

Sherman got a puzzled look on his face. "So?"

"You don't just go around inviting people that you met that same day to your house!" Penny growled.

"You can come to my house too," Sherman spoke.

"Fine, I'll go," Penny shrugged.

"Alright," Sherman agreed. "I just have to ask Mr. Peabody, and-"

"I get it!" Penny snarled.

"Ha ha ha... I don't," said Sherman.

Penny groaned and began to eat her lunch while ignoring Sherman and Ginger, who immediately got absorbed into a full-out conversation.

* * *

That afternoon, after getting permission from their parents, Sherman, Penny, and Ginger entered Sherman's penthouse.

"So this is your house?" Ginger exclaimed.

"Yep, this is the place," Sherman declared.

"Cool!" Ginger squealed.

Suddenly, Mr. Peabody came out of his room with a distraught expression. He wasn't wearing his usual red bowtie. "Has anyone seen my bowtie?" he questioned.

"Mr. Peabody!" Ginger screamed, running towards him. "I love you!"

"Whoa!" said Mr. Peabody. "That's... great."

"That's Ginger," Penny grumbled.

"Oh, okay," said Mr. Peabody pushing Ginger away. However, Mr. Peabody only had about two seconds of personal space before Ginger enveloped Mr. Peabody in another hug.

"Gah..." Mr. Peabody groaned, attempting to push Ginger away.

Finally, Ginger pulled away from Mr. Peabody, leaving him confused yet relieved.

"You guys can go play in Sherman's room," Mr. Peabody stated, still recovering from Ginger.

"Awesome!" Ginger yelled for the zillionth time, Sherman and Penny following closely behind.

The trio entered Sherman's room, Penny shutting the door behind them.

"So this is your room? Where you sleep every night?" Ginger exclaimed.

"Yes," said Sherman.

"Cool!" Ginger squealed.

Penny sighed and flopped onto Sherman's bed.

"Did I ever mention that Mr. Peabody is so hot?" Ginger spoke.

Penny was beyond disgusted at that comment. "But Mr. Peabody's a _dog! _You do know that, right?"

"Yeah, but he's a cute dog!"

Penny looked traumatized. "Okay, I think we need to take this girl to a hospital!"

"Would you relax? People are different!" Sherman protested.

"Relax?" Penny snapped. "Ginger's in love with a dog, for crying out loud!"

The sound of drawers opening and items being shifted around became audible through the door. "Ugh!" said Mr. Peabody. "Where is my bowtie?"

Sherman giggled and continued his play date with Ginger, while Penny sat on his bed bored out of her mind.

* * *

**There's chapter one of The Fan! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you have any suggestions on how Ginger can creep Sherman and Penny out, please let me know in either a PM or a review. Preferably a PM.**

**Feedback is appreciated.**


	2. Impression of a Wolf

**Alright, so I've already received a few suggestions for the story, and I would like to thank everyone who has suggested so far. If you haven't, you've still got plenty of time. It will probably be a couple more chapters before I can use any of them, though.**

**Anyhow, here is chapter two of The Fan.**

* * *

In just twenty minutes, Sherman's opinion of Ginger had flipped. At first, he thought it would be a good idea to try to make friends with her.

Now, he thought that was the worst mistake he had ever made.

Eventually, Sherman and Penny stormed out of Sherman's room, Ginger following closely behind, continuing to blab on about random things. Mainly Ginger's so-called "marriage" with Mr. Peabody.

"I've already got the whole wedding planned out!" Ginger yelled. "I'm gonna have a vanilla cake, with three layers, baked for 37 minutes and 23 seconds at 366 degrees, and-"

"_Interesting_, Ginger," Penny scoffed.

"Do you like vanilla cakes? With chocolate icing?" said Ginger.

Sherman sighed. "Would you please excuse us for a minute?"

"Sure! Anything for you two!" Ginger ran off in another direction.

Once Ginger was gone, Sherman finally spoke. "Okay, you were right! She's insane!"

"I told you that you shouldn't have invited her over!"

"What are we gonna do?" Sherman panicked.

"I don't know, but we have to think of something, fast!" Penny replied.

"You guys okay?" Mr. Peabody piped in.

Sherman ran towards him. "Mr. Peabody, Ginger's insane!"

"Insane? What makes you say that? Well, besides the hugging."

However, Mr. Peabody's question was not answered by Sherman and Penny, or even directly. It was indirectly answered by Ginger, who suddenly gave off an unbearably high-pitched barking noise.

"Gah!" Mr. Peabody yelled. He turned around to find Ginger wearing a wolf mask, continuing to make barking and panting noises.

"Ginger!" Mr. Peabody scolded.

Ginger took off the wolf mask to reveal her happy expression. She was bobbing up and down very rapidly. "That was my impression of a wolf! Ooh, here it comes again!" She put the wolf mask back on and continued to bark.

"I'll go deal with Ginger," Sherman whispered to Penny.

"You do that," Penny scoffed.

Sherman began to approach Ginger who was still harassing Mr. Peabody with her nonstop barking.

"Ginger?" Sherman squeaked.

"Do you have food?" Ginger asked randomly.

"Umm..."

Before Sherman could finish, Ginger piped up again. "Food! I want food!"

"Ginger..." Mr. Peabody groaned.

"Me want food! Wolfie want food! Wolfie hungry!"

"_Wolfie _is going home," said Sherman sternly.

Ginger looked down at the ground in shame. "Now wolfie sad..." she moaned.

"It was really nice to have you here, thank you," Penny said, her mouth dripping with sarcasm.

However, Ginger didn't understand Penny's sarcastic tone. "Thank _me_? Are you kidding? Try thanking you! Ha ha."

Sherman and Penny looked at each other.

"Well, bye!" Ginger hollered, heading down the elevator, still wearing the creepy wolf mask.

The elevator doors closed shut, leaving Mr. Peabody in a confused state. "Is... that your friend?" he croaked.

"Was," said Sherman. "Turns out she's insane."

"She hugs too much," Mr. Peabody complained, shuddering at the thought of Ginger hugging him again.

"Yeah, well," Sherman muttered.

"What do you want to do?" Penny questioned. "We've still got time."

"Let's just go to my room and talk about how creepy and annoying Ginger is," Sherman replied.

"Yeah, that wolf mask was just pathetic," Penny giggled.

"Have fun!" Mr. Peabody hollered.

The door closed, and Mr. Peabody turned on the TV and began to watch the news.

* * *

**Ginger is a creep, isn't she? Just wait. There's more coming your way.**

**Stay tuned for more. Feedback is appreciated.**


	3. Strange Happenings

**Where we left off, you guys were quite disturbed and creeped out by Ginger. Yeah, I can tell. Oh well. That's how Ginger is supposed to be.**

* * *

The next morning was boring as usual. The entire class sat in their seats, waiting for the teacher to start talking about things they couldn't care less about.

The only difference was, Ginger wasn't there.

"Where's Ginger?" Sherman asked.

"Who cares?" Penny scoffed. "As long as she's not here, I'm fine."

Sherman giggled.

All of a sudden, the principal's voice became audible on the speakers. "Good morning, everybody! Today is Tuesday, May 13th. We have a lot of announcements for you today, so please listen care-"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Sherman and Penny were beyond shocked. That was Ginger's voice. On the intercom.

"AHHHHHHH!" the principal screamed, scared by Ginger.

The class broke down in laughter, even Sherman and Penny. Even the teacher was chuckling in her desk.

"GINGER WALSH!" the principal screeched. "That is unacceptable! How dare you sneak up and scare me while I am doing the announcements!"

"Oh my god, this is hilarious!" Penny said, laughing her head off.

"I love this!" Sherman exclaimed.

The class began to laugh even more when it could hear Ginger push the principal away from the speaker.

"Hey everybody! I'm Ginger Walsh! And I've got some music for you!" Ginger yelled excitedly.

"Uh oh," said Penny, her laughing beginning to die down.

"Should we be concerned about that?" Sherman asked.

Ginger began to scream into the intercom again. "I'd like to dedicate this song to my best friends, Sherman and Penny! I'm also dedicating this song to Sherman's awesome dog father, Mr. Peabody!"

"We should we concerned about that!" Penny squealed. "Very, very concerned!"

Soon enough, Ginger had 'Everybody Dance Now' blaring at full volume on the intercom. Only half the class was still laughing at this point. Sherman and Penny had their heads down on the desk.

Suddenly, Ginger ran into the classroom like a bullet, looking out of breath. "I'm back from the principal's office!" she declared.

"Ginger, to the principal's office!" the teacher demanded.

Ginger sighed. "Aw! Again?"

"Ginger, go! Now!" the teacher yelled.

Ginger hung her head down and waddled away to go to the principal's office once again.

* * *

After six hours of torture, the bell finally rang signalling the end of the day. Sherman and Penny were finally able to stuff their binders in their desks and grab their backpack and get out.

"I still can't believe Ginger was on the announcements this morning," Sherman stated.

"Well, she actually snuck in there, scared the principal, and then played songs for everyone to hear!" Penny yelled.

All of a sudden, an ear-piercing ringing sound blasted through the thin hallways of the school. Sherman peered over to the right to see a flashing white light on the fire alarm.

"Oh my god! The fire alarm's going off!" Penny panicked.

"That's not good," Sherman mumbled.

A fat teacher wandered out of a nearby classroom. "Everyone! This is not a drill!" she hollered. "Head outside and find your class!"

Sherman and Penny ran outside to find a whole bunch of students wandering towards a big field nearby. The hardest part was finding their teacher and anyone else in their class. Once they located their class, Sherman and Penny had to stand in line in alphabetical order. Sherman was right in front of Penny.

After five minutes, the fire alarm in the school stopped ringing and the teachers announced that everyone could go home.

"It's okay, everybody!" Sherman and Penny's teacher announced. "There's no fire!"

"What?" said Sherman.

The teacher scoffed. "Somebody pulled the fire alarm," she muttered.

Sherman and Penny stared at each other.

"You don't think that's..." Penny started, but quickly drifted off.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Sherman and Penny screamed and quickly turned around to find Ginger standing there with an oversized grin on her face.

"Did you pull the fire alarm?" Sherman questioned.

"Yep!" Ginger declared. She wasn't even afraid to admit it.

"Why did you do that?" Penny demanded.

Ginger shrugged. "Because you were in school."

Sherman groaned. "That's not a good reason! That's a horrible reason!"

"Bye!" Ginger yelled, running off in a direction.

Penny was left speechless. This girl had creeped both Penny and her friend, and she just... ran off when Penny had asked her a simple question!

Without saying anything, Sherman wandered over to Mr. Peabody on his scooter, with Penny following him.

"Are you guys okay?" Mr. Peabody panicked. "I heard the fire alarm going off!"

"We're fine, someone pulled the alarm on purpose," Sherman explained.

"It was Ginger, wasn't it?" Mr. Peabody guessed.

Sherman and Penny nodded.

"Why would she do that?" said Mr. Peabody.

"When I asked her, she said 'because you were in school'!" Penny complained.

Mr. Peabody sighed. "I think we should go home," he told Sherman.

"Bye, Sherman!" Penny said.

"Bye, Penny!" Sherman replied.

Sherman strapped on his helmet as Mr. Peabody comfortably drove away.

* * *

**That fire alarm thing was actually based on a true event at my school. At the end of the day, the fire alarm went off and we had to go outside. The only difference was, it wasn't a drill at all. There actually was a fire. Though we didn't have to wait very long before we could go.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. The Stranger

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I don't know if you read my profile last week, but I was on vacation. Now I'm back to writing again. Don't worry guys, I haven't abandoned the stories.**

**Here's chapter 4. Enjoy.**

* * *

Peabody blinked awake. The room was pitch-black. The clock by his bed read 2:35.

"Strange," Peabody mumbled to himself, "this is the first time I've woken up in the middle of the night for a long time!"

Suddenly, something didn't feel right. Peabody's nose began to pick up a familiar scent. He also had this eerie feeling that he was being watched. It could only mean one thing.

There was someone in the room.

Slowly, Mr. Peabody turned to the left side of his double bed. There was a giant lump underneath the blanket. He now knew for sure that he was not alone in here.

Peabody reached his paw toward the lump. Closer, closer, closer...

He couldn't wait anymore. He grabbed the blanket and yanked it away.

"Ahhhh!" Peabody screamed in horror as his eyes tried to comprehend the scene.

It was Ginger. Her eyes opened up as a smile crept on her face.

"Hi, Mr. Peabody!" Ginger exclaimed.

Mr. Peabody's look of terror quickly changed into a look of annoyance. "Ginger! It's the middle of the night! What on earth are you doing here?"

"Where else would I be?"

Peabody mentally face-pawed. "Oh, I don't know! Maybe at _your _house? Asleep? Clutching some kind of dog action figure?"

"I was lonely, Mr. Peabody," Ginger moaned with a puppy dog expression on her face.

"How did you get in here? The door was locked!"

Ginger beamed. "I have my ways, Mr. Peabody."

All of a sudden, it dawned on him. Peabody bolted from the bed like a rocket and ran towards the door. What he saw made him want to have a heart attack. The chain lock was broken and the door was hanging open.

Mr. Peabody snarled. "Are there any other strangers in here?" he hissed.

Ginger laughed. "Strangers? I'm not a stranger!"

"Yeah, but you are strange," Peabody scoffed.

"Don't say that, Mr. Peabody," Ginger said.

Suddenly, the door to Sherman's room swung open, and a very tired-looking Sherman stumbled out. "What's going on?" he moaned weakly.

"Does this," Peabody grumbled, pointing at Ginger, "answer your question?"

"Oh my god..." Sherman trailed off.

Ginger began to bounce up and down like a bouncy ball. "Hi, Sherman! Wanna play a game?"

"Um..."

Ginger didn't let Sherman finish, "Wanna play Tag? Hide-and-seek? Hopscotch? Pin the tail on Peabody?"

Mr. Peabody sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Ooh! I almost forgot!" Ginger ran over to the other side of the room and grabbed a huge box. She then proceeded to carry the box over to Mr. Peabody and plop it on the ground right in front of him.

"Two hundred red bow ties?" Peabody said disgusted.

"Yeah! I heard you saying you lost yours!"

"Thanks," Peabody grumbled.

"Hey, I've got a really good idea for a game," Sherman said with a mischievous grin growing on his face.

Luckily, Ginger couldn't see the grin. "Ooh! What is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Alright!" Sherman interrupted. "Just walk outside the door and stay quiet."

Ginger skipped over to the exit and stood outside the door. "Now what do I do?"

"Just stay there and don't move." Sherman began to close the door.

"What's the game?" Ginger said eagerly.

Instead of answering, Sherman locked the door and left Ginger outside.

"I'll just wait here in the hall!" Ginger called out.

Sherman then approached a relieved Mr. Peabody.

"Nice job!" Mr. Peabody congratulated.

"Thanks?" Sherman replied, but it came out as a question. It felt so weird to be praised for locking someone outside your home.

"Well, I'm going back to bed. You should too," said Mr. Peabody.

Without saying anything, Sherman re-entered his room while Peabody relaxed on his bed and tried to forget about the creep.

* * *

**Alright, so I got a suggestion earlier from a guest named Autumn saying that Ginger should sneak into Peabody's room. Too bad you're not a registered user. I feel like I can't give you proper credit!**

**If you've got suggestions, let me know in either a PM or a review!**

**Stay tuned, and please review!**


	5. Up In Flames

**Here's chapter 5 of The Fan. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Sherman groggily opened his eyes. The morning sun shone brightly through Sherman's window. There was no Ginger in the room. It seemed like a decent morning, except for the fact that Sherman was awakened by Peabody scolding Ginger for breaking into the house, so he was more tired than usual.

He turned to his bedside clock. 6:50. It was only ten minutes until Mr. Peabody woke him up. He may as well get up now.

Slowly, Sherman crawled out of bed and swung the door open.

Unfortunately, an uninvited guest was already using the stove.

"Ahhhh!" Sherman screeched.

"Hi, Sherman!" Ginger greeted. "How was your sleep?"

"Mr. Peabody, please get out here! Now!"

After hearing footsteps, the white beagle ran out of his bedroom to see what was up, only to be greeted by the nasty surprise that awaited him.

"Ginger, what are you doing?" Mr. Peabody asked with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Makin' breakfast for you guys! It's the least I can do, right?" Ginger replied.

"No! You can do less!" Mr. Peabody said.

"A lot less!" Sherman added.

Suddenly, Ginger turned towards the stove. "What are these weird orange things coming from the food?" she asked.

"Fire!" Mr. Peabody yelled.

"Ooh, I've heard of those! What do they do?" Ginger asked.

"Get out of here!" Peabody yelled to Sherman, picking him up and carrying him towards the door. He also grabbed Sherman's backpack for school.

"Ooh, we're going on an adventure!" Ginger yelled. "Can I come? Where are we going? Are we going to the moon?"

The three of them ran out the door, with Ginger closing the door behind her, as the fire grew larger and larger.

* * *

By the time the three got out of the apartment building, the fire alarm was blaring from the beagle pulling one of the alarms and the dog had called the fire department. Residents from every room piled out, filling up the sidewalk in front of the building. Eventually, sirens blared and a fire truck showed up in front of the building to go and extinguish the fire.

"What were you thinking?" Mr. Peabody scolded Ginger.

"I was thinking that I could show my appreciation for you guys..." Ginger trailed off.

Peabody just grumbled in response. "Well, I think you've shown more than enough appreciation for us, thank you very much."

"You're welcome!" Ginger yelped.

"You didn't even know what a fire was!" Sherman scoffed.

Ginger didn't say anything.

"Everyone knows what a fire is!" Sherman continued.

"You're an idiot!" Mr. Peabody screamed.

Sherman was taken aback, hearing Mr. Peabody say something like that, but he didn't say anything.

"Don't say that, Mr. Peabody," Ginger squealed, giving him a puppy-dog look.

All of a sudden, the firefighters exited the building and the people were washed away with relief.

"Okay! The fire's out!" one of them announced.

"How's the damage?" Mr. Peabody questioned.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad," the firefighter said.

The firefighters hopped into the truck and drove away.

"That was close," Sherman said.

"By the way Sherman, you're still going to school," Mr. Peabody said sternly.

Sherman groaned. "But what about breakfast?" he complained.

Peabody handed him two granola bars. "Just put these in your backpack and eat those when you get to school. I've got your backpack."

After Sherman stuffed the food into his backpack, he hopped onto Mr. Peabody's scooter and strapped on his helmet.

"Ooh! I'll come with you guys!" Ginger piped up.

"Bye!" Peabody exclaimed, driving off to head to Sherman's school.

"I'll just wait here on the street!" Ginger hollered.

* * *

**You guys can probably tell that Ginger is truly a creep. More of Ginger's creepiness to come in the next guys.**

**Also, I'd like to give credit to Shermanxpenny for suggesting this idea! I thought it was really funny. If you've got ideas, you've still got time to send them in with either a PM or a review!**

**Stay tuned.**


	6. Double Trouble

**Whew, here's Chapter 6. That's all I have to say.**

* * *

"Hi Mr. Peabody, I'm home!" Sherman announced as he stepped into the apartment room that afternoon.

"Hi, Sherman! How was your day?" Mr. Peabody replied.

"Boring," Sherman scoffed.

"No Ginger problems?"

"No!" Sherman chirped. "She's finally out of my hair."

"Did you even notice the damage from the fire?" Mr. Peabody questioned.

Sherman froze and began to scan the kitchen for signs of damage, but he came up with nothing. "No..." he drifted off.

"That's because there was barely any damage! Plus I cleaned the kitchen."

"Ginger is so dumb," Sherman stated.

Normally Mr. Peabody would scold him for calling somebody dumb, but instead he nodded in agreement. "I know. She won't get out of our hair."

"Well, I'm going to go," said Sherman as he began to march towards his room.

Mr. Peabody sighed. "I still have to think of a way to get rid of Ginger for good," he mumbled to himself. "Not only is she harassing Sherman, she's harassing me! And Sherman! I just hope that-"

"I'm home!" said a voice, snapping Mr. Peabody out of his thoughts.

Looking up, his eyes were greeted with a rather strange sight. It was... Sherman. Standing there. Mr. Peabody never heard the door open, and yet Sherman was right there in front of the door. He couldn't have warped there, that's practically impossible.

Unless...

"Sherman?" Mr. Peabody called out. "Can you come here?"

The sound of footsteps emanated from Sherman's room before the door opened and Sherman stepped out. "Yes, Mr. Peabody?" he said.

"We need to talk," Mr. Peabody stated.

"About what?" Sherman asked. However, Sherman turned his head toward the door, and his eyes stung as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing. "Why is there another _me_ standing there?"

"Do you have anything you would like to tell me?" Mr. Peabody questioned.

"No," said Sherman.

"Nothing at all? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Mr. Peabody narrowed his gaze. "Nothing about the WABAC, perhaps?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I told you that you can't travel to a time when you existed, Sherman!" Mr. Peabody scolded.

"I didn't use the WABAC, I swear!" Sherman tried to defend himself.

"The proof is right in front of me! I told you, you might rip the space time continuum again!" However, right after those words flew out of Mr. Peabody's mouth, it dawned on him. "Wait a second..."

"What are you doing?" Sherman asked, as Mr. Peabody began to approach 'Sherman', who had been sitting there 'quietly' for the past three minutes.

Mr. Peabody pulled at Sherman's mask to reveal the worst face in the world. The rest of the suit quickly fell off and the worst person ever pounced at Mr. Peabody and began to tickle him to death.

"Oh my god..." Sherman said.

"G-Gin-ger g-g-et o-f-ff!" Mr. Peabody shrieked.

"That was my impression of Sherman!" Ginger announced.

"Ugh..." Mr. Peabody groaned.

"Time for you to go!" Sherman yelled.

"Are you kidding?" Ginger replied. "I just got here!"

Mr. Peabody was speechless.

"Ooh, I'm hungry! Let's eat! Where do you want to go? McDonalds? Dairy Queen? KFC? Ooh, how about Edo Japan? I love that place!"

"Time for you to go!" Sherman scoffed.

"Are you kidding? I just got here!" Ginger repeated.

"I can't go, I don't have any bills. Just coins. Oh well!" Mr. Peabody said, trying to get out of the dinner date.

"I thought America didn't have coins..." Ginger mumbled.

That was enough to make Sherman slap himself on the head, and that was enough to make Mr. Peabody want to walk aimlessly to the glass window and bang his head on it a million times.

"I'm sorry for the fire. This should be cheering you right up!" said Ginger.

Sherman and Mr. Peabody said nothing.

"I'm going to take a nap," Ginger stated.

Mr. Peabody snapped out of his thoughts. "I-In my bed?" he panicked.

"I took a bath two days ago," said Ginger, frolicking to Mr. Peabody's room.

"What! No! Don't go in my room! Get out of my room!"

Sherman buried his face into his hands in shame. It was a decent day at school and now he was miserable again at home.

"I will get rid of Ginger if it's the last thing I do!" Sherman declared to himself.

* * *

**I combined two suggestions for this chapter. One from Lord Candycane and one from a guest named Forevercoolman32. I tweaked them a bit, but I kept the same idea. **

**Also, when Ginger thought America didn't have coins... that was based on something my brother said. Seriously. He said that he thought America didn't have coins. I am ashamed of him.**

**Well, see you guys later, and feedback is appreciated!**


	7. Telephone

**Sorry I haven't updated. I've had final exams, and then I've been suffering from a canker sore attack. But I'm all better now. (Actually, I'm not. But I had to update this story.)**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Thursday. School. Boring. Ginger. Four words that perfectly described that fairly pleasant day.

As usual, the class was being very rowdy before the first period before someone hollered out and everyone rushed back to their seats in a hurry.

"Okay class, we're not doing math this period!" the teacher announced.

Sherman and Penny high-fived each other as roars of enthusiasm erupted from the rest of the class.

"Instead, we're going to play a game!" the teacher chirped. "It's called Telephone. Who here has played Telephone?"

Everyone's hand shot up into the air.  
"Very well. I will whisper the sentence to someone, and then you guys will get into a circle, and that person will pass on the sentence and we will see how much it has changed!"

The teacher then walked up to Mason and started to whisper something to him, while the rest of the class sat down in a circle on the ground.

"Sherman, we should be concerned," said Penny.

"Why?" Sherman questioned.

"Ginger is in this circle, and someone will pass the message onto her! God knows how much she'll screw it up!"

After thinking for a few seconds, Sherman sighed. "Penny, we should be concerned," he said, copying Penny's sentence.

"Alright, everyone! We're starting!" the teacher announced.

Sherman and Penny finally sat down and they both began to observe the circle. Ginger was a few people to the right of both of them and there was a boy named Keagan to the left of Sherman. Luckily, Sherman and Penny could see that the message would reach them before it reached Ginger. Which was a pretty good thing, for the message would be relatively normal when it got to Sherman.

It had only been half of a minute when the message had reached Keagan and it was mere moments before it would reach Sherman.

"At least it didn't reach Ginger yet," Sherman thought to himself. "It can't be too weird."

Just then, Keagan turned to Sherman and began to whisper. "There is a gang war in Los Santos!" he whispered.

"What the heck is Los San-"

"Shh!" Keagan hissed, interrupting Sherman. "Pass it on!"

Sherman was weirded out. The message was already weird and it didn't even reach Ginger yet. He had to change the message to something more... normal. Especially with Ginger in this circle.

"My grandmother moved to France," Sherman whispered to Penny. However, Penny gave Sherman a weird look after he whispered that, but Sherman just shrugged in response.

"My grandmother moved to France?" Keagan whispered with a disgusted expression. "You're kidding, right?" However, once again, Sherman shrugged.

The message continued to be passed from person to person as Sherman and Penny stared with nervous expressions.

"I hope Ginger doesn't mess it up," Penny said.

"Well, this is Ginger we're talking about. She'll mess it up," Sherman responded.

The message was finally passed on to Ginger, and she immediately grew a massive grin on her face. It wasn't long before Ginger turned to the innocent girl who was unfortunate or stupid enough to sit next to the freak we all know as Ginger. A few seconds of whispering was followed by the girl giving Ginger a very disgusted look and Ginger sticking her tongue out in response. Sherman and Penny silently agreed that Ginger had a revolting message.

Finally, the girl passed the message onto the final kid, a boy named Jacob, who also got a grin on his face.

Uh oh.

"We're done!" Jacob chirped.

"Alright!" the teacher replied. "Jacob, what is the message?"

"Two people are killing everybody in Las Vegas!"

All of a sudden, the entire group of kids erupted into laughter while the teacher had the most weirded-out look on her face. Even Sherman and Penny were cackling.

"Okay..." the teacher said. "Well the starting message was a leisurely bike ride in the neighbourhood. How did a leisurely bike ride in the neighbourhood turn into an all out war in Vegas?"

"Ginger," Penny whispered to Sherman, who began to laugh even harder than he already was.

"This has been the worst game of Telephone ever," the teacher scoffed.

"Wanna know what _my _message was?"

"AHHHH!" Sherman and Penny screeched, whipping their heads around to find Ginger standing there with a massive grin.

"Well? Do you?" said Ginger.

"No," Sherman replied.

"Not really," said Penny.

"Okay, I'll tell you!" Ginger yelled.

Penny slapped herself on the head.

"My message was, 'Mr. Peabody is in the moment!'"

If Sherman and Penny were disgusted before, it was nothing compared to this.

"Oh god..." Sherman trailed off.

"Gotta go! I have a hot date tonight!" Ginger chirped, running off.

"Double oh god..." Sherman said.

"Have fun!" Penny piped up.

"Shut up."

* * *

**Whew, there's chapter 7 of Ginger is a Creep. That's all I have to say, other than, please review!**


	8. Skype Incident

**Since I haven't updated this story in a while before chapter 7, and this is my most popular and liked story, and I had a really funny idea for this chapter, I took a couple hours out of my "busy" schedule to type up another chapter for this story. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it.**

* * *

"I am going to kill Ginger!" Sherman screamed as he re-entered his apartment after another long and tiring day of school with Ginger.

"I wonder why," Mr. Peabody said blankly while typing on his laptop.

"We were playing Telephone this morning!" Sherman explained, "and Ginger screwed up the message! You know what her message was? Mr. Peabody is in the moment!"

Peabody turned around with a disgusted expression. "Oh dear," he grumbled.

"What are you doing, anyways?" Sherman questioned.

Mr. Peabody shrugged. "I'm just typing up some plans for my next invention."

Sherman peered at the computer screen, but his eyes were greeted with a bunch of very long and scientific words that meant absolutely nothing to him. "That doesn't make any sense to me."

Peabody sighed. "It's complicated. You wouldn't understand it."

"Oh," Sherman mumbled.

"So how was school today? Besides Ginger," Mr. Peabody asked.

"There's nothing to say, because Ginger pestered me the whole day! She kept going on and on about how she was going to marry you and make out with you!"

Mr. Peabody remained silent, looking like he was going to throw up. "That's just wrong on so many levels..."

"We've got to do something about this!" Sherman shrieked.

"I know. But what can we do?" said Mr. Peabody.

"You're smart! You can think of something!"

"I can, but it'll just take time," Peabody explained.

Suddenly, an alert appeared on Mr. Peabody's computer, and he quickly turned to the screen. "Somebody's trying to Skype me," he said.

"Who is it?" Sherman asked.

It was a couple of clicks before Peabody turned around again, looking concerned. "The name is Yourbiggestfan," Mr. Peabody said.

"It's probably Ginger," Sherman scoffed.

"Denied!" Mr. Peabody chirped, pressing the red button on the screen. "So, do you have any homework?"

"Just some math," Sherman grumbled. "I hate math."

Mr. Peabody sighed. "I know you hate math, but math is important! You need it everywhere you go!"

"Are you sure? I don't need it when I'm trying to sleep."

Mr. Peabody wanted to scold Sherman for smart-mouthing him, but all of a sudden, another alert message popped up on Mr. Peabody's computer, distracting him. "Skype message," he said.

"It's probably Ginger again," Sherman scoffed.

"Well maybe not, let's see who it is," said Mr. Peabody. However, it wasn't Ginger. It was somebody named 'Aunt Jamie'.

"Hey, it's not Ginger!" Sherman exclaimed. "But do you know anyone named Jamie?"

"Actually, yes," Peabody replied, "and I get along with her quite well. But that's not her username."

"Maybe she changed it?"

"I don't know, let's see," said Mr. Peabody, pressing Accept.

Except, it wasn't Jamie. It was a familiar and disgusting face, staring right at Peabody and Sherman with those evil looks in her eyes.

"Ginger!" Mr. Peabody hollered.

"Oh come on," Sherman complained.

"You created a fake username?" Peabody exclaimed.

"But you denied my real one," Ginger whined, giving Mr. Peabody and Sherman a puppy dog look. She did that pretty well, even without her creepy wolf mask.

"Wanna do something fun? Wanna go see a movie? Watch TV? Go to the arcade?" Ginger shouted.

"Wait, where'd you get that wallpaper?" Sherman said, changing the subject.

"At the store," Ginger shrugged.

"But it looks exactly like the wallpaper in my room," Sherman pointed out. "The bed looks the same too. And everything does!"

"Weird, what a coincidence," Ginger trailed off.

"ARE YOU IN MY ROOM!?" Sherman screeched at the top of his lungs.

Ginger's eyes seemed to become as wide as plates.

"Get out. Of. His. Room!" Mr. Peabody hissed at the screen.

"I swear to god, I'm not in Sherman's room!" Ginger tried to defend herself, but it was pretty much pointless. Especially since Sherman had left to enter his bedroom and he was now showing on the screen.

"Oh yeah?" Sherman said. "If you're not in my room, then how am I standing behind you right now?"

"Ah!" Ginger yelped, whipping her head around. "How did you get in here?"

"I walked in, duh," Sherman replied.

Ginger was speechless.

"Get out of my room!" Sherman demanded.

"Please, can I stay in here for a few minutes?" Ginger pleaded.

"No! Get out!"

"Come on!" Ginger whined.

"Out!" Sherman yelled, beginning to push Ginger out of his room. "You are going to leave this apartment and never return!"

"See you later, Mr. Peabs!" Ginger hollered before Sherman pushed her out the door and slammed it.

"Mr. Peabs? Oh man..." Mr. Peabody groaned.

All of a sudden, the front door swung open again and the number one creep in the world stepped back into the apartment. "I'm back!" she yelled.

"You said you'd see him _later_," Sherman scoffed.

"It is later! I didn't say how much later!"

"Get out!" Sherman yelled.

"Can I come back tomorrow?"

"GET OUT!" Sherman screeched, pointing at the door.

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Peabs!"

Sherman slammed the door again, locking the door this time. "We've got to do something."

"Don't worry, Sherman. I'll think of something," Mr. Peabody assured.

* * *

**So Mr. Peabody is finally trying to come up with a plan to get rid of Ginger once and for all. And Sherman and Peabody are getting increasingly annoyed with Ginger. Feedback is appreciated.**


End file.
